enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Sernon
|marital_status = Single|birthplace = Aria, Earthon|age = 19|gender = Male|height = 178cm/5'10"|weight = 70kg/154lbs|species = Human|eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Brown|birthdate = January 2nd, 68,999}} 'Introduction' Red Sernon is one of the main protagonists of The Void Lord series; his name is mentioned by Veklar in Helix Origins. He is the lead scientist and inventor of Sigma Band, an Aria scientific research team. He is also the 5th Imperium member recruited in chronological order. 'Appearance' Red has brown hair and brown eyes, he has a slightly tanned skin tone. He often wears a white short-sleeved shirt. On top of his shirt is a black vest with a tie in the same color, he is often seen wearing his magnifying goggles on top of his head. He always wear a silver pocket belt that surrounds his black flannel trousers, inside his pocket belt is usually a wrench and several nails. 'Autobiography' 'House of Lawyers - 64,987' The Sernon Family lived in Aria for generations, they were quite wealthy and was well-known for their lawyer family business. Due to Red's father, Michael Sernon had always wanted his son to follow his footsteps since he was a child, he provided law courses for Red, in spite of Red has no interest in becoming a lawyer. In year 64,987, Red finished his education at the age of 16, he received straight A's in tests and exams. To his family's surprise, he tore his diploma in half before the eyes of his parents, revealing that he had no interest in law and always wanted to become an inventor. 'Sigma Band - 64,999' In less than no time, he was kicked out of the house and was forced to live on his own. However, it did not stop his enthusiasm for inventing. In year 64,988, he applied for a position of Sigma Band, and became an inventor assistant. Despite not authorized to touch the robotic parts, he kept on inventing small mechanizations on his own while his boss was unaware. Until one night, his boss spotted his potential and recommended him to an inventor position. In year 64,999, he became the executive of Sigma Band ensued from the invention of an artificial intelligence, Syndra, which deeply impressed the Arian King, Hadrian Alaris. Red was nicknamed Future Star, and was constantly striving to stay on the edge of technology, to make the world a better place. 'Imperium 65,000' Red made a fabulous presentation on his latest invention in the auction house, which strongly impressed the Void Lord, Ender Lordos. Ender won the auction for 100,000 gold, in order to draw Red's attention, furthermore he was invited to Imperium. He believed it would be a great opportunity to obtain materials from Netherworld, so he became the 5th member of Imperium in chronological order. 'Combat Techniques' Red Sernon is the only member in Imperium who does not possess the ability to use martial arts or magic. During battles, he is often seen hiding behind the line of fire, and deploys a turret. The turret works similar to a mini-cannon, except it can auto rotate, facing the direction wherever there's metal. The turret has to be fired manually, ensuring that it won't hit allies. The turret has a high firepower, although it takes time to setup. Red also has an artificial intelligence companion, Syndra, which allows him to analyze enemies' weaknesses in seconds. 'Personality' Red is a very intelligent person and is inclined to look at the bigger picture. Red prefers action rather than speeches, so he is usually seen quiet. He is also excellent at concentration, especially when he's inventing, and nothing can interfere with his work once he starts.